Death Tiger-A history
by Derailed
Summary: My name isn't important, just my Codename-Death Tiger and the history to it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am Death Tiger. My real name isn't important. What is, is my codename and the reasons why. One is very upsetting so if you don't want to hear it, go somewhere else. I will not be responsible for upsetting your feelings.

The main reason was that my daughter was stabbed by Bullseye because I refused to work for Roxxon Energy Company as they wanted me to specialize in murdering people who didn't accept Roxxon Energy Company as the greatest company in the world or some bull along those lines.

The next deaths were in front of my very eyes. My wife was in such a state of shock that she gave birth to a stillborn baby and she died after the baby was out. I had lost the greatest treasures in the world to me because of a grudge over my refusal to do their dirty work? I will not accept that.

How I got the costume was that the family of the original wielder of the costume gave it to one of his old enemies from the country called Wakanda and ordered him to dispose of it any way possible, and I got it from the guy; who promptly stated that I was to "Make use of the costume and name however I felt."

I started to go after Roxxon employees but was stopped by someone calling himself "Iron Man". He said that what I wanted was only going to lead to more problems and my eventual end.

"It's best you talk with either your friend or your brother or you can get in contact a gentleman I know about and you can work with either one of us or with a team I know about," he said. "I'll tell you more in private."

I agreed, seeing as one of my brothers was busy working on a brand new technical toy for some group called "S.H.I.E.L.D". If things work out with this "Iron Man", then I'll have my revenge on Roxxon Energy.

I had four brothers; one taking up the codename "American Panther", one took up the codename "Ghost" from the guy who was killed by someone calling herself or himself "Black Widow" during a raid on the Roxxon Energy corporation, one took up the codename "White Dragon" and one took up the codename "Bloodstain" after his stunt with someone calling himself "US Agent".

American Panther was busy working on some highly technical items for S.H.I.E.L.D, seeing as their current tech was not working properly and all of this "Stark" tech was in need of replacement.

Back to the scene unfolding, Iron Man was telling me that the person who donned this costume was reckless and wanted to kill Black Panther (my favorite superhero, with Death Tiger being a close second). He wanted to give me information and outlets for help getting over my losses and getting back at Roxxon Energy.

We made our way back to my house after I finished my patrol. Once we were inside with the doors and windows shut, Iron Man wrote down some names and phone numbers for me to utilize.

"Don't forget, Fury is looking to utilize your brothers and you as some THTH operatives," he said.

" 'Too Hot To Handle' ops?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Operatives who handle all of our best costumers who are just too much for us to handle."

That did sound like a place where I could use my talents. After all, I did have job at a Fighting Dojo; training people in many different fighting styles, including street fighting. Besides I was severely lacking any practical applications of my fighting skills.

"I'll consider it," I said.

"That's a good idea," Iron Man said. "With your brothers working as our THTH team, then we'll have a good chance."

I was confused. Us being a "good chance" at winning? I mean, from what I know, Ghost and Iron Man have been at odds for ever. What brought about the change in Iron Man?

What's more, what does Black Panther think? Has he changed? Will he be accepting of the fact his two enemies are working for S.H.I.E.L.D? Will we be able to work together without trying to kill each other?

My mind was racing with questions and possibilities. If I could end all the possibilities on a positive thought: it'd be that Black Panther, me and American Panther got along and were able to work together.

Then again, that would be a shot in a dark forest. There would be no way of all of us getting along. After all, I'm a working class man who isn't and probably never will be on the level of great leaders and superheroes.

"Talk with your brothers and then contact either me or Fury," Iron Man said.

He made his way over to the window, opened it and made his out and towards his base. I looked at the names and numbers and even other contact information left for me. Everything was neatly written out and for each person, there was a phone number and email address.

Besides the contact information, was a note that was curious.

"Talk with Fury over coffee."

That was strange indeed. Why would he leave this message for me. Ah well, I was going to roll my own for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was out after my talk with Iron Man. I wanted to deal with all the thoughts that were swirling in my head. After all, I was still hurting inside and wanted to take my still stored anger in my fists.

American Panther had contacted me with some juicy information. An assassin calling himself "Confessor" was out for my scalp. Apparently he was hired to try to do the job that was too much for the other assassins-killing me because of my refusal.

"_That's just dandy_," I mentally hissed.

"There is someone who is coming to help you fight him," my brother said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Spider-Man," he said.

"_This is new_," I thought.

After we hung up, I pondered my situation as it presented itself to me.

1.) I could go at this "Confessor" fellow and possibly die, thus allowing me to join my family.

2.) Team up with Spider-Man and take this scumbag down, without little to know injury to me and this Spider-Man

3.) Go on my way and let this "Confessor" find me and we have a royal rumble and one of us dies.

4.) Go into hiding.

Since options 1, 3 and 4 were not going to be allowed by my pride. That left option 2, which pleased me somewhat. At least that meant that I could carry out my now dead wife's wish: to start a new family, while remembering all the good times I had with them.

"_So be it_," I thought. "_I'll carry out those wishes_."

I prepared my weaponry and locked down my house and went out on patrol and fight this brainless wood chipper. After all, this disrespectful mouth was using the fact that my family was killed to prove that I was weak.

That just filled my rage meter! NO one used my family as leverage and as proof that I am weak and a coward.

I am NOT a coward! I am NOT weak!

"This smug prick will pay for his arrogance," I thought.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The night air was helping me to organize and clear my thoughts. At least I'd be level headed in my fight.

Then again, teaming up with Spider-Man was pretty damn awesome. If Spider-Man was my brother, that would be even cooler. If you haven't guessed it, Spider-Man was one of and still is my favorite superhero.

The reason your getting this here in my house is that my respect for the character and liking for him would get in the way of my fighting. I was going to hold my full revel until the end of this whole fighting and getting my family started, but my last name is Parker, which could be a coincidence.

Anyway, I got out and locked the door. No sense in leaving it opened in case someone decides to break in and steal all my other prize possessions.

I was soon up and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, looking for this Confessor moron. My anger was replaced with a will, a will to put him in the ground.

"_Where are you?_" I muttered as I landed on a rooftop.

It seemed sudden, but I was tackled from behind. Leaning forward, the figure rolled off my back and into a crouching position. He wore a full purple costume, with dark bluish purple gloves and boots. He had a full face mask and the costume was littered with many different religious symbols. On straps across his back were two SMGs (Sub machine guns) and on his left and right sides of his waist were pistols.

How could I tell that the figure was a man. The voice was deep and manly, as well as there being a Russian accent.

"I take it your Confessor?" I snapped.

"Yes," he sneered.

I was annoyed. This sap was the one who was using the death of my family as a lever to fight me.

"You need to learn respect," I spat, leaping at him.

He grabbed his pistol, but a white line wrapped itself around the pistol and ripped it from Confessor's hand. He glared over my shoulder.

"Spider-Man," Confessor growled.

I turned to see a blue and red suited figure with black web lines radiating out from a spider on his chest. I smiled in my mind. Spider-Man had come to fight along side me.

"So, you decide to use the death of my brother's family as a lever to get him to do Roxxon's bidding," Spider-Man snapped. "That's not cool."

I wanted to ask why he said the word "brother", but we had a fight to continue with. After twenty minutes of diddling around, me and Spider-Man finally came up with a plan that would work.

While Spider-Man jumped around, distracting Confessor, I slipped in behind him and with a firm tomahawk fist blow to the back of Confessor's head, he collapsed. I checked him out and found he had a pulse.

"Out like a light," I said to Spider-Man.

"Lets strip him of his weapons, tie him up, gag him and then get information for his stake in all this and why Roxxon hired him to kill you," Spider-Man said to me.

Knowing that I had knocked Confessor out for a good long while, that meant I could get him to my house, where me and Spider-Man's plans could be put to good use.

I slung our captive over my shoulder and we made our way to my house, where I got us in and told Spider-Man where the duct tape was. It seemed to be five minutes, but Spider-Man returned with all the duct tape.

We stripped him of all his weapons, wrapped him up in duct tape from shoulders to ankles, lifted his full face mask to reveal his mouth, placed several strips of duct tape over it and after pulling the mask down, I put pressure on the tape gag to make sure it stuck properly.

Once that was done, I took and stuffed our prisoner in a storage closet. Once the door was shut, I returned to where Spider-Man was.

"What was the deal with calling me "Brother"?" I asked.

"You, American Panther, White Dragon, Ghost and Bloodstain are my brothers," he said. "The reason why the rest of our brothers took up the costumes of former villains was because the families of the owners of the costumes wanted the costumes out of their families and their lives. Things will be complicated, but they will work themselves out."

I sat down, trying to comprehend what Spider-Man had said to me. I was brothers with Spider-Man? That was very interesting indeed, but to my favorite character side, that was awesome.

"You want to stay here?" I asked.

"Certainly," he replied, with a hearty clap on my shoulder. "It'll be nice to have a cement place. Fair warning though, there's a certain person I'm having to put up with, calling herself Black Cat. If you have to tie her up, don't worry."

I was confused.

"What about Mary Jane Watson?" I asked.

"She left me for Harry Osborn," he said. "Good Riddance. Always whining and complaining about what I did and about me hurting her relations with a boy named Peter Parker."

I sighed.

"Let's get ready for the move and questioning of our assassin wannabe," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Spider-Man finished his move into my place, which was one day in length. After all, he had everything boxed up and ready to be moved. I had taken my van up to help him with the move.

"Thanks, brother," he said.

"No problem," I said.

We returned, and after we unloaded the car, we went to where Confessor was waiting. I set him in a chair, taped him to a chair and Spider-man removed the gag.

"You…" he began.

"Why were you hired to kill me?" I demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Confessor sneered at me.

"Because," Spider-Man said. "You'll find your sorry can being yelled at by Fury and you'll be locked away until you can be trusted, or you'll possibly end up dead."

That phased him alright. Being outright killed for being a hired murderer was something that would scare any assassin, except for me. One reason, it's basically calling me to count for my actions. This guy however was too chicken to admit to his crimes.

He spilled everything; including who hired me, why they wanted to kill me, all their plans to ruin my life, and any chance of me being one of the Avengers.

Once our questioning was done, me and Spider-Man walked out of the room and after the door was shut I looked at him.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I'd believe it," he said. "After all, Confessor admitted that they wanted to ruin your life."

"Any plan that'll work, as a way to get back at these saps," I asked.

"Well, Death Tiger, I do have one plan," he said.

I asked him what it was.

"We'll turn him over to Fury to put on trial with the Avengers," Spider-Man said. "If my hunches work out, then we might be able to get Confessor to work as another assassin in the Avengers, or as a back up; in case one of the Avengers or one of us is ill or unable to help out."

That seemed logical. After we agreed on that, as was the only plan we had at the moment. We went back and put Spider-Man's only option for Confessor, to Confessor.

"I accept your offer as it's my only option in this mess," he said. "I'll accept it as it is stated."

That was easier than expected, but it made me suspicious. Why was he accepting the offer so easily?

It dawned on me that he wanted to use the Avengers as a cover to get rid of me. His chuckle of triumph had gone unnoticed by Spider-Man, but not by me. Spider-Man had left to make the call, leaving me alone.

I was ready to knock his block off for being a liar, but he looked at me.

"Your chuckling because you have a plan to get rid of me?" I snapped.

"I'm chuckling because I'm signed onto the better side," he said. "I wanted to get onto the hero side, to allow me to work as a stand alone, without being hired for evil."

That puzzled me. I was an assassin like him, and had very strict rules of who hired me. Why didn't he use the same rules?

"listen, why don't you set your rules?" I asked.

"Money," he replied. "My weak spot. I mean, you're an assassin, like me, but, your not corrupt and that's because of your rules. I've wondered if that makes you weak."

I skipped it as it wasn't important. After Spider-Man returned and told us that two people were coming to pick up Confessor, we cut him free from his bonds and got him presentable.

It was a short job and had him ready fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. Spider-Man handled all the handing over of Confessor while I got ready for my patrol. Tonight, I was going to patrol like normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New York. My jungle. My responsibility. It stands with pride and with dignity. Dignity in the facts of tourism, the land of the fictional detective-Nero Wolfe, home to many good superhero comic stories.

New York also houses the Avengers, a team that has earned all the respect of the citizens. It is also the place where I work with my brothers, as a Private Detective agency from home, when I'm not out on patrol. My main source of income is from catching murderers and handing over the evidence to convict them. I do have a second source and that is being an assassin.

Anyway, I was out on patrol. Spider-Man had some minor affairs to handle himself. The solo patrol works well for me, but I do wish I had someone to share it with, as it's a lot of work to handle a crime in progress in one place and have to beat a couple of ruffians into a brick wall to protect a little old lady in another place.

"Too much to do in one night," I said as I landed on a rooftop.

However, there was one crime that I had to handle myself. As I jumped onto another rooftop, I noticed another figure, standing there.

The figure wore a black suit, with white gloves and boots. Around the wrists and tops of the boots was a fake fur ring. The figure also had long silverish white hair, a black mask around the eyes.

"About time," the figure said. Female. That was nothing special to me.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Black Cat," she said. "And you are?"

"Death Tiger," I replied.

She shook her head and laughed. The look in her eye told me that she thought it was a joke.

"You think that one of Black Panther's Villains turned Hero is a laughing matter?" I demanded.

"In a way, yes," she said. "But the fact that villains of not only Black Panther, but US Agent, Iron Man and Spider-man are good guys and Spider-Man's brothers is a joke not lost on me."

I merely grunted. It wasn't a joke. To be frank, we took up the costumes and codenames of our favorite characters, making it a dream come true for all of us. Spider-Man liked his codename and of course had deep respect for everyone's opinions, except for some villains with some of the strangest names.

But I had to handle the thing in front of me. Black Cat smiled and disappeared. I made to follow her, but she lost me in a heartbeat.

"Damn," I hissed as I landed next to a rooftop jewelers.

Continuing with my patrol, my mind was on how I could lose someone like Black Cat. Normally, I could tail and keep the person of interest in my sights until such time as I either caught them or the police caught them.

Losing Black Cat did infuriate me, but I let it slide out of my mind as I continued with my work. When I finished, I returned home and found that Spider-Man was getting ready for daytime patrol.

"How was your patrol?" he asked.

I told him about Black Cat and how I lost her. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. You'll get a chance to see her again. If you want to make sure she doesn't run away again, then you'd better take some rope or have someone who can use spider-webs to keep her around. Sometimes, she does get a little mouthy, so a gag is required. However, it's about as common as finding trees that secrete pink sap," he said.

That was a strange analogy, but he meant that it was rare. Sometimes, the rare and strange do happen and happen to either the wrong person at the right time, or the right person at the wrong time. There is no wrong thing to the wrong person and right thing to the right person in terms of Karma.

"Well, I'll be back at around four in the afternoon," he said.

I agreed to that. Once he left, I sat down with a notepad. I wanted to come up with some codenames and names for kids if and when I do start a family. That was a plan for this time.

"Hopefully, I can find a wife," I said as I wrote on the notepads.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I sat with the notepad, my mind started working and I soon came up with ten kids and their code names.

1.) John Parker-Snow Lion

2.) Averie Parker-Huntsman Spider

3.) Thompson Parker-Night Leopard

4.) Oliver Parker-Arctic Tiger

5.) Sarah Parker-Winter Recluse

6.) Dylan Parker-Ghost Spider

7.) Rachel Parker-Snow Widow

8.) Lilith Parker-Sea Dragon

9.) Jesse Parker-Fyranx

10.) Barney Parker-Life Wolf

I was hoping to have a couple of mutants in the family as well as an Advanced Lycanthrope Assassin.

Now, I studied these Advanced Lycanthrope Assassins and know the basics of how they come about.

If the baby is born during either the first or third night of a full moon, then it affects two traits of the assassin (usually height and eye color). The parents had to agree on a certain animal and weapons mastery and/or other ability.

There is a catch to this. If the parents are at odds, then the child becomes a mutant. If the parents both agree on a certain animal, weapons mastery and mutant, then the parents get the best of both worlds.

At least that was my dream. Although I call myself crazy, it is at least a believable dream. Something else to aspire to.

"_At least I am not crazy_," I thought.

However, I needed to find a wife. Little did I know that the wife to be would be coming to my aide during a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Spider-Man returned from his patrol at four, I greeted him.

"How was patrol?" I asked.

"Brilliant," he said. "No trouble from anyone or any building."

That was strange. Usually, there was some form of criminal activity. Why wasn't there any all of a sudden?

"Anyway, enjoy your patrol," he said.

I thanked him and left. At least this would be fun. As soon as I was out of the door, I climbed up a fire-escape and made my way along the rooftops. The night was still and calm. People bustled about. I stopped and looked down at the people walking to and fro, heading to their jobs/homes/dinner or friends.

"My jungle, my rules," I said.

No-one heard me at least. Of course, the only things that floated around my brain were my jobs and possibly find a new wife.

"_Why was I the one to suffer loss because of my choice?_" I thought.

The thought was pushed out of my mind. I wanted to focus on my work and if my mind was distracted, then I couldn't do my job properly. That would beg the question of what kind of superhero am I?

I wanted to be the best superhero out there. However, I wouldn't be in the same class as Iron Man, Black Panther, and the others. That didn't mean that I wouldn't at least aspire to be in their class.

"_Keep following your dreams and you'll reach them_," I thought.

I finally switched my mind onto something else to help me get focused even more, classical music. That had a talent of clearing my head that I didn't even know or begin to understand.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop after my fifteen minute delay. I wanted to patrol the city as much as possible. It was my duty, and if that wasn't redundant enough, I wanted to set the rules of my new jungle.

Yes, lions are considered kings of the jungle, but there were no lion based superheroes in the here and now. But that's enough side tracking from the main night's events. To give you an idea of what I had to work with, the night was moonless and the sky starless. Yes, pitch black and a black veil lay over the city, comforting those who worked, those who slept and those who were out at night.

I was using the city, street, billboard and whatever other lights to navigate around. My being athletic and very skilled movie actor who could do his own stunts came in handy.

As I reached a building on the corner of 56th and Madison, I heard a strange buzzing noise.

"There aren't any bees that large here and that can't be a helicopter," I mused.

Suddenly, a green and purple blur fired passed me. I had to duck and brace myself against the retaining wall to keep from being blown off the roof.

"Damn!" I cursed, the wind rush drowning the curse out.

I could hear the noise again. This time, I got to my feet and grabbed at one of the knives that came with the suit and held it, ready to slice open this fool. What was this moron's deal?

Finally, the flying menace came to a stop. I saw that it was one of the "Beetle" armors that were developed by Abner Jenkins, who became Mach VII. It had yellow eye pieces. The figure was hovering in front of me.

"What do you want," it demanded. Female.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" I demanded in reply.

The female flying menace just glared before flying off. I tried to follow her, but my duties prevented me.

"_We'll dance at a later date_," I said, looking into the veil of darkness.

With patrol finished and me back in my lair; I began to look through websites, comic book character indexes, newspapers, news footage, declassified S.H.I.E.L.D footage (of which Iron Man was able to give me), photographs my friends took, police records (from my old friend in the police force) and even got some interesting facts from eye witnesses on the streets.

Once all the information was pooled together, I began to piece everything together. It came time to get Abner Jenkins's information. I grabbed a phone book from the shelf it was stored on and tried to find his phone number, but no luck.

I tried every other avenue before turning to Fury and getting it from him, despite his reluctance to both his airplane mechanic.

After writing it down, I hung up and dialed. One-two-three-four-five-six. Six rings then he answered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mr. Jenkins?" I asked.

"Speaking," came the reply.

"Listen, it a person who knows Fury," I said. "I have some questions. Would you be willing to come down to either give answers or tell me to fly a kite?"

"What's the address?" he asked.

I gave it to him. I could hear him scribbling it down on a notepad, muttering something incoherent then asked me to repeat it to make sure he had it right. Once I confirmed it, he rang off, and I did likewise.

"Notepads, pens, pencils and of course recording devices at the ready," I said.

Of course, I knew that Spider-Man was away on a S.H.I.E.L.D assignment, as he had explained to me during his move. At least he'd be gone several days, allowing me to make things work out or not.

As I was getting my thoughts organized, the bell rang. That roused me from my thoughts and I went to answer it. Standing on the other side of the threshold was a gentleman about 35 or so, brown hair, brown eyes, and somewhat taller than me. I guessed his weight at 170 lbs, but that was just a guess.

"You must be the S.H.I.E.L.D connection," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"You don't look like any S.H.I.E.L.D agent," he said.

I explained everything to him. He blinked and then chuckled.

"Oh, you ran into Elizabeth Vaughn, who has become the new Beetle after I gave up the role," he said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

That was something new. I hadn't heard anything about that and wanted to get information on this new character. Abner explained everything and filled up three of my notepads, as well as four hours recording on my laptop.

"Thank you," I said.

He said welcome and left. Once I shut and locked the door, I began to make plans. I was going to engage this Beetle in a fight. I wanted to see her fighting abilities. From what Abner said; this Elizabeth was a skilled street fighter, but nothing to crow about. My fighting skills were superior, but that was through training and not through continual street fighting amongst punks. I knew all street fighting moves and had them all categorized and remembered. I had the upper hand in this fight.

"Checkmate."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once I got everything in order for my nightly patrol, I made sure to have something to jam her technology. However, that was one thing I never stocked up on. I decided to take a break from dealing with her, as she wasn't really a criminal and if Abner Jenkins was vouching for her, then she must be a great superhero.

I decided as a change to have coffee with Fury and talk over being a team that handled matters that the were too hot for the regular Avengers.

"At least it'll take my mind off of all the things I've dealt with," I said.

Luckily, I was alone. Sometime later, there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened it to reveal a man with skin like Milk Chocolate, with a bald head and an eye patch on his left (my right) eye.

He wore a blue shirt, black slacks and had a pistol. I knew that he never went anywhere without a pistol. Self defense and in case of violence and needing to stop a criminal from fleeing.

I took my eyes to his face. I welcomed him in and shut the door. Once I returned to the room that the gentleman occupied, he stuck his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Death Tiger," he said.

"Same here," I said, taking the hand and shaking.

We sat down and talked over coffee, sandwiches, fruit and sodas.

"So, you want me and my brothers to be your "Too Hot To Handle" team?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"What does the job entail?" I asked.

"Well; kidnapping the enemies of the Avengers, interrogations, infiltrating enemy bases undercover, and carrying out detective work that requires the utmost care and can be covered up by lies," I said.

"So, we do everything, and you can deny it ever happened and say that you don' t know what happened or who did it?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "But you do get the credit and as you do better and better with this, you do get to make your team grow and even get to use one or two Avengers to help you."

"That seems logical and even somewhat nice," I said.

"So, do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Deal," I said.

Later; Ghost, Bloodstain, American Panther, White Dragon and Spider-Man returned and looked at me.

"Anything?" White Dragon asked.

"Yes," I said. "We're now the Avengers' "Too Hot To Handle" team."


	8. Author's notes

Author's Notes

1.) There will be a book 2. It will detail more of what happens with Death Tiger and his life

2.) There will be books detailing the other's thoughts and there own experiences with working for Fury

3.) Always, there is room for someone to suggest superheroes or super villains that they have to fight or who decide to join and work for Fury, but don't want to go straight into the Avengers

Those are the basics for this. However, if you want to do some RP's or do a duel Author insert fic around this, PM me for details.


End file.
